Illyria Ssajiir
} } } } } } }} }} Early Life Illyria Ssajiir was born in the year 1024, one of only two female green dragons born to her clutch. Her twin sister Aranea was the favored sibling and showed combat prowess well beyond her age very early. A warlike family, the Ssajiir clan placed more value on her sister than they did on her. She was regularly pitted against her sister as practice so Aranea could improve and spread the influence of the clan across the realm. At around 300 years, she began developing an affinity for psionics and began to favor her humanoid form over her dragon form. It was this that allowed to her slowly improve until she was on par with her sister. In a fit of anger during a practice bout, she nearly killed her sister and her parents grew scared. In the coming months, her parents ordered their children to kill Illyria, afraid of the ambition and power she was beginning to display. Enraged, she slaughtered her siblings with ease before turning on her parents and doing the same. She left almost immediately after and settled in Koryo. Clever, even from a young age, she formed a relationship with the royal family of the nearby capital city. Valuing power and knowledge above most else, she agreed to help them rid themselves of the non-elf population in exchange for a steady supply of magical items and hidden knowledge. This symbiotic lifestyle led her to extend her natural life significantly, living in the forest above Seoul for several millennia before venturing out into the rest of the world in search of further power. Meeting Walker Murz In her travels she encountered an Adamantite Dragon by the name of Walker Murz. Near instantly she disliked him for his pleasant and loving treatment of the people he encountered, which she viewed as a waste of time and energy. She would encounter him several times over a span of several decades, each time mocking his sentiment. She became curious to his motivations, over time, and began to secretly follow him. Ironically, it was this trailing that led to her becoming attached to him and saving his life when he was attacked by followers of Tiamat in the year 4056. They continued traveling together as his connections throughout the planar realms led her to places she'd normally have been unable to reach. This arrangement eventually led to her developing feelings for him and their bonding in the year 4101. Life with Walker Illyria's time with Walker was spent primarily learning to accept the culture and experiences of the people of the world. Walker pushed her to take these things in to help her understand why he pushes to protect those who cannot protect themselves, but she chose to do them only to enjoy his praise for trying. They traveled the world, slipping through multiple planes of existence when Walker's business called for it. After several millennia of this, they settled in the lush forests north of Koryo, at Illyria's request. She secretly put back into action her arrangement with the royal family and began hunting the non-elves of the land. They used this location as their home for many years to come, spending time in the capital city and beyond as Walker's wanderlust would cycle. It was during this time that Illyria caught the eye of the Pyroclastic Dragon known as Magatama. His obsession with her would lead to many fights before eventually resulting in the death of Walker in the year 9523 when he manipulated the people of Astoria into striking Walker down and harvesting his scales, while Illyria was away. Walker's Death Ashamed at her inability to save Walker from death, Illyria chose to exile herself. Knowing she and the world were worse off without him, she transferred her mind and soul into a Warforged body lined with memory charms to convince herself she was actually Walker. She lived this way for close to 60 years, traveling the world and trying to help people as best as an evil soul with a noble purpose could. She established herself as a Maester in the Idle Hand of Galasi Munthu. It was during this time that she first encountered the wayward nobles Klaus and Theo, as well as the shamed collegiate Sophia Tzuyu. These four would encounter many powerful entities in their travels, including agents of Hastur and Vecna. It was in the year 9570 that Illyria, still thinking herself to be Walker, retrieved an enhanced Warforged body from her workshop and transferred her consciousness into it. With the new body not having the memory charms that the old one did, her memory slowly began to return until she remembered everything about who she really was. Trip to the Past In a complicated string of events, Illyria and the others were tossed backward into the year 9515. Here they encountered Klaus' grandfather Wulfric and began their search for powerful artifacts to help them solve the problems they faced in their original time.